5 Years Later
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: It's been 5 years since Rory graduated from Yale. She is now living in Boston and runs into Colin. What will happen between Rory and Colin? What will happen when Logan returns? Who will she choose?
1. We meet again

**Author's Note: This story is somewhat of an AU. Let me know if I should continue with it. Also let me know what other stories you would like to see. Thanks!**

 ***This is mostly Colin and Rory. Logan will begin appearing in chapter 9. Enjoy!**

 **RORY POV**

It had been five years since my graduation. That day, not only had Logan left my life but so had the rest of the LDB. I never realized how much they impacted my life. I went on the Obama campaign after graduation and tried to move on with my life. I had missed them all but I knew that there was no going back.

I had recently moved to Boston and was working for the Boston Post. It was a basic features writer job but it was paying the rent.

I met Kaitlyn during my time on the Obama campaign and we both had gotten jobs in Boston. She had become one of my best friends and with the lack of men in our lives recently we were determined to go out and have some fun.

Kaitlyn had been my biggest support. She helped me get my mind off of Logan and finally move on by talking with me and introducing me to new guys. I had dated a few guys casually since then but nothing seriously. I hadn't met anyone worth the effort especially with all the traveling I was dong at the time.

I had helped her move on from her cheating ex by listening and being her wing woman.

It was a Friday night in Boston and Kaitlyn and I were headed to a bar. I hadn't been to this bar since I first moved to Boston about a year ago but we wanted to have some fun and a change of scenery from our local pub.

We walked in and immediately made our way to the bar to order our drinks. While we were waiting I decided to scan the bar and that is when I saw someone I thought I would never see again, Colin. Right as I was looking at him, he looked my way. We locked eyes briefly.

I immediately looked away and tried to hide my face. Kaitlyn must have noticed something wrong because she couldn't help but comment.

"Hey Ror, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" she asked me.

I looked at her trying to decide what to say but decided to just be honest. "Yeah, well that's because I kind of did. Do you remember how I told you about Logan?" I waited to see her nod before I continued.

"Well, one of his best friends, Colin, is here in this bar. I haven't seen any one them in five years and I just don't know how awkward it will be."

"Do you want to leave?" She asked me worriedly.

I didn't know what to do but figured I should stick around and see if anything happens. "No its ok. We can stay. Maybe he wont come over."

Right as I said that, she was looking at the guy approaching us and as I turned around I saw it was Colin.

"Is the guy walking this way Colin? He's cute!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

I turned back to Kaityn and let her know that the guy was Colin and not to leave me alone.

Before I could continue, he had tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Reporter girl. Good to see you. It's been too long."

"Hey Colin. How have you been?" I asked nervously

"I've been good. I didn't expect to see you hanging out at the bar." He said curiously.

"Yeah, I was looking for a change of scenery and we decided to try this bar…Oh, this is my friend Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn this is Colin." I said while looking pointedly at Kaitlyn. I continued to ask him, "What are you doing out here in Boston?"

"I've been living out here for a couple of years. Decided to get my law degree at Harvard. What are you doing out here?" he asked me smiling.

"I work at the Boston Post as a features writer. I've been living here for the past year." I said to him.

He stared at me for a few moments. I could tell he was debating something before he began speaking again.

"Why don't you come join me and some of my friends." He then leant in to whisper to me, "Don't worry about Logan. I wont bring him up if you don't. I've missed hanging out with you"

I looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Then I looked over at Kaitlyn to see what she thought and saw her nod. I could tell she wanted to meet some guys. So I decided to take a chance and see how it goes.

"Ok. We'll join you."


	2. One too many drinks

**I hope you are enjoying this story. Let me know if you have any suggestions!**

 **RORY POV**

The three of us began walking to his table when all of a sudden Colin grabbed my hand to make me stop for a moment.

Kaitlyn kept walking but noticed that we had stopped. She turned to look at me but I let her know with my eyes that I was ok and to continue on. With that she went to the table but kept an eye on us.

I turned to Colin to ask him why we stopped when he started speaking. "Rory I just wanted to talk to you before we got to the table. I'm sorry for how things went down with you and Logan. I'm also sorry that we all cut you out. It wasn't intentional. Logan just wasn't easy to deal with right after but we should have kept in contact."

I looked at him and could see that he was being sincere. "Its ok Colin. I didn't try and keep in contact with you guys either. Lets just leave the past in the past, at least for tonight. How does that sound?"

He took a moment before responding, "Sounds perfect. By the way, you look hot reporter girl."

With that said he smirked and laced our fingers together before we continued over to his table. I was so shocked at his last sentence that I just followed him.

When we got to the table, I slid into the booth next to Kaitlyn and then Colin slid in next to me. I noticed that there were three other guys so Colin introduced us before we all began talking and drinking.

As the night wore on we all started getting more and more drunk. Colin had always been getting more affectionate with me. He started by placing his hand on my knee but as the night continued, his hand continued to move higher up my leg until it was extremely high on my thigh. His other arm was wrapped around my shoulder with his hand in my hair.

My hand had also inched up his leg resting on his thigh. I could feel him begin to harden and I couldn't help but feel turned on by him. I had never really thought about Colin since I was with Logan but seeing him tonight, he looked really good.

He was wearing a suit with a button down shirt but he had left the top couple buttons unbuttoned so it revealed some of his chest. His shirt was also fitted so you could tell that he had a nice body.

I had been wearing a tight short dress with a scoop neck that showed just enough skin to be sexy but not slutty.

As I was watching him and observing how attractive he had become, he turned and looked at me. I blushed as he caught me staring at him but he simply smirked before placing his hand on my face pulling me towards him and kissing me.

At first it caught me off guard but I immediately gave in kissing him back, matching him in passion. His hand again went to my thigh and as it began inching even higher, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Kaitlyn. I had forgotten where we were and Colin had continued to assault my neck as I turned to Kaitlyn for her to tell me that she was heading out with one of Colin's friends. I said goodbye to her and then turned my attention back to Colin.

I pulled on Colin's hair but he didn't seem to get the message and continued down my neck. I finally got his attention and he realized that we were in public. He looked at me smirking before saying, "How about we continue this back at my place?"

I couldn't help but say yes as I saw the lust in his eyes that most likely matched mine. I knew this could complicate things but at this point I just needed to get Colin somewhere alone.

We immediately left the bar as Colin paid our tab and ran out the doors. Luckily Colin only lived a couple blocks away so we ended up speed walking to his apartment.

When we arrived we barely made it past the doorman and into the elevator before he attacked my lips again. There was so much passion that it was overwhelming. The elevator dinged and we ran down the hallway and into his apartment to continue the night.


	3. What Happens Next

**RORY POV**

I woke up with the worst headache. How much had I had to drink the night before? I slowly opened my eyes and it was so bright. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust before I realized that I was not in my room. I started to panic and began thinking about what had happened last night. Colin. I looked down and saw that underneath the sheet lay my naked body with an arm wrapped around me. As I turned my head gently, I confirmed my suspicions. I had slept with Colin.

It wasn't the first time we had slept together. We had slept together after I found out from Honor that Logan and I had broken up my junior year at Yale. I had run into him over the holidays at the pub and one drink led to another and before we knew we had ended up at his place. When we woke up we both admitted it was a mistake and that it should never be mentioned again.

I had ended up getting back together with Logan shortly after and things with Colin had taken a while before they could get back to somewhat normal. Logan had never found out about Colin and I and I didn't think it would happen again.

Now I had ended up in the same situation, except I had no idea what would happen now that it was the morning. Logan was no longer in the picture and we were both single. Would we say the same thing we did last time?

As I was thinking all of these thoughts, while lying on my back, Colin had woken up and was watching me furrow my eyebrows when he finally spoke, sleepiness present in his voice, "Stop over thinking things reporter girl. It's too early."

I turned to him and he pulled me closer and then kissed me passionately. This led to us starting another round before falling back asleep.

A few hours later, I awoke again but this time I remembered the situation I was in. I opened my eyes to see the bed empty. As I began to try and figure out what to do, if I should get dressed or stay in bed, I saw the door open and in walked Colin with some cups of coffee and some breakfast foods which included pancakes, eggs, bacon, and waffles.

"Hey, you're awake. I brought some coffee and some breakfast. I didn't know what you were in the mood for so I ordered everything." He said starting to ramble.

I stopped him before he could continue, "Thanks. You didn't have to do this."

He looked down as he placed the food on the nightstand before speaking, "I know but I wanted to. Especially since I think we should talk about what happened last night and what happened over six years ago…."

I couldn't help smile at how nervous he looked. "How about we eat breakfast and then we talk about the serious things." He nodded and sat down on the bed next to me with the breakfast.

With that we proceeded to eat breakfast and talk about our lives currently. I told him about how my mom and Luke had gotten married and how I was working at the post and I was enjoying it. I told him about my time on the campaign trail. He told me about how he decided to suck it up and head to law school so he can join the family business. He still kept in contact with Logan and Finn; however, they now see each other about once a year if they are lucky. Finn has been living in Australia and New York while Logan had moved to London and is working for his father.

Once we finished our breakfast, he spoke again about the topic at hand, "Rory, I had a great time with you last night, this morning, six years ago. I don't what this is but I know that I don't want it to be another regret for either of us. The only regret I had six years ago was sleeping with you while you still had feelings for Logan. I also don't want it to be a one-time thing. I think you are smoking hot and smart and witty and I want you in my life again."

I started blushing as he said the last sentence. I sat there listening to him and decided to be honest with him. "Colin, to be honest, six years ago when we had sex I felt guilty because you are Logan's best friend and I had only just found out we had broken up. I was in love with him. What happened last night, this morning, I don't regret. I had fun with you and you look good too." I said this while blushing.

He smirked at my last statement before becoming serious again.

"Where does that leave us?" he said looking vulnerable

"Where do you want it to leave us?" I asked him not knowing yet what I want to do.

"I would like to take you on a date and if that goes well then I would like for us to date exclusively. I've had feelings for you for a while so I would like to see where this could go. I don't think I could see you casually. You mean too much to me. What do you think?" he asked nervously

"I think that would be a good idea. It will let us see if there is more than just sexual chemistry and if we could actually work now that Logan is out of the picture." I told him sincerely

"Great! So how about tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 7?" he asked

"Sounds good."

With that we laid back down in the bed and proceeded to stay in bed watching a movie, making out, and talking, until I left later that afternoon to get back to my apartment.


	4. Our First Date

**RORY POV**

I was so nervous for tonight. I had always liked Colin but he had always been Logan's friend and so I had never thought more of it even after we slept together the first time. Now with Logan long out of the picture, I was starting to look at Colin differently.

I was trying to decide what to wear when Kaitlyn called me.

"Hey Rory. I haven't talked to you since Friday. How did everything go?"

"It was good. I slept with Colin." I told her

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Wow. Are you ok? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone when you were making out but I didn't think you were going to go home with him…" She continued to ramble so I cut her off.

"Kaitlyn. Its fine. It was good actually. We talked and we decided to go on a date and if it goes well then he wants to date me exclusively. He's really serious about me. Besides its not the first time we have had sex."

"What! When did you have sex with him before?" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

I sighed as I recapped the whole story for her about Logan and how I had slept with Colin in college. All she could say was "WOW".

There was more silence on the phone and I could tell she was processing.

"When are you going on your date?" she asked me

"In an hour and I am trying to figure out what to wear."

She started screaming, "Why didn't you call me earlier, I could've helped you."

I started laughing before answering, "I have been getting myself ready for years now. But which dress should I wear, the dark blue dress I wore at Christmas or the red dress I wore for New Years?"

"Fine, take away my fun. Wear the blue dress, it'll bring out your eyes."

With that we talked for a few more minutes before I started getting ready. Finally at 7 I was ready to go. I had chosen to leave my hair down and keep everything else simple.

Finally I heard a knock on my door and opened it to see Colin in a suit looking handsome.

"Wow reporter girl, you look amazing."

I couldn't help but blush at his compliment before saying "Thank You. You look handsome."

With that we left my apartment and headed to his car. Surprisingly it was not a two-seat sports car but rather a four-seat BMW.

Over the drive we talked about how our day had been and what our week was looking like. We finally arrived to this beautiful restaurant that looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

He walked around the car and opened my door for me before holding out his hand. We continued holding hands as we walked into the restaurant.

We were seated immediately in a private table. I couldn't help myself any longer so I asked him, "Colin, why does this place look so familiar? Have I been here before?"

He smirked before finally speaking, "We came here a long time ago when Logan was in London and Finn and I dragged you to the Harvard v. Yale game out here in Boston. We ended up coming to this restaurant for food and Finn ended up ditching us so you and I ate dinner here. It was the first time things had been normal between us since we slept together and I also remember you loving their food."

I couldn't believe he remembered that. "Wow, I can't believe you remember that."

He looked away and blushed slightly before turning back to me, "It was the night that I realized I had real feelings for you, more than just as Logan's girlfriend. I realized how amazing you are."

Now I started to blush before relieving some tension, "I know I'm amazing, I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out" I said teasingly.

It worked, he laughed and were able to have a relaxed dinner. We talked about everything and anything. There was never a dull moment in the evening. Throughout dinner he would lean over and give me a chaste kiss. We also held hands for the majority of time when we were not eating. It was simple but intimate and it felt right.

When we left, we got back into his car and we headed over to my apartment. He walked me to my door and I invited him in for a nightcap.

He looked at me contemplating his answer before responding, "Rory, I would love to come in for a nightcap. You have no idea. But I was serious when I said I wanted us to be more. I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't want this to only be about sex…"

He began to ramble and I couldn't help but find it cute. I put my finger over his lips before telling him, "Colin, after tonight I know that I like you and I want to see where this goes. However, that doesn't mean we can't have sex. I wont look at this relationship any differently. Will you?"

"No I wont but I need to know something before I decide whether or not I can accept your offer. Will you be my girlfriend? I mean I know I've never had one but I think I could…"

I cut him off with a searing kiss before saying "Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend silly."

With that I pulled him into my apartment where we stayed until the next evening. Lucky for us it was a holiday that Monday so neither one of us had work and we were able to stay in bed all day.


	5. The Arrival of Finn

RORY POV

It had been a month since Colin and I had gone on our first date and things were going well. Our months consisted of dinner and movie dates, hanging out with our friends together, and lots of sex. I couldn't believe how comfortable I was feeling with Colin and fast I was falling for him. I never would have imagined that this would work.

It was Friday night and I was heading over to Colin's with an overnight bag. I had barely knocked on the door before Colin pulled me in and kissed me passionately. We barely made it to the bedroom before we climaxed together.

A couple hours later, Colin brought us the dinner that he had prepared and kept warm until now. We ate and chatted about our day before he started to look nervous.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said nervously

All I could think of to reply was "ok"

"It's nothing bad. Its just that Finn is coming into town and I haven't told him about us but I thought it would be nice for us to all hang out. Maybe go on a double date but if you don't want to…" He began rambling.

I cut him off before he could continue, "Colin, its fine. It will be good to see Finn again. I do have to say I am surprised you haven't told him yet."

"Its not that I don't want to tell him. Honestly, I just haven't had a chance. We only talk every few months nowadays so I don't frequently tell him what's going on in my life. I haven't talked to him in 3 months. I want you to know that I am really serious about you and I really like you Rory." He said reassuringly and seriously

"Good, because I really like you too." With that I kissed him hard before asking, "So, when is Finn coming into town and when do you want to meet him?"

"Finn will be here tomorrow and I thought we could meet for dinner and drinks tomorrow with him and Rosemary. It turns out she finally gave into him." He said laughing

I laughed too before responding, "That sounds fine. I brought over an outfit in case we went out so we can spend the whole day in bed tomorrow before dinner."

"That sounds perfect!" Colin said before we effectively began rounds two, three, and four.

The next day we spent the day eating, watching movies, talking, and just enjoying each other's company. I began to get nervous as dinner approached. I hadn't seen Finn in years and I didn't know how he would feel about me dating Colin. I also hadn't talked to Rosemary in years. Colin could sense I was nervous on our drive over so he squeezed my hand before saying, "They are going to be so happy to see you. Don't worry."

We arrived at the restaurant and they were already there. When we approached, Rosemary was the first to see us and flew out of her seat to hug me. "Oh my god Rory, Its so good to see you! You look amazing! And you're here with Colin! Oh, I'm so excited!" Rose exclaimed

She then proceeded to hug Colin as Finn turned around and followed Rosemary's greeting pulling me into a hug and spinning me around before putting me back on the ground. "Love, its so good to see you! You look beautiful as always!" He then turned to Colin before saying, "Why didn't you tell me that the girl you are dating is our reporter girl?"

Colin looked at him smirking before responding, "How was I supposed to get a word in when you wouldn't shut up about Rosemary?"

Finn looked at him before relenting, "Fair enough. Well it doesn't matter now. We are all here together now and that is all that matters." He said dramatically causing all of us to laugh.

We sat down at the booth with Colin and I on one side and Rose and Finn on the other side.

We caught up on how our lives have been since we last saw each other and Rose and I vowed to get together more often now that she and Finn were moving to New York.

Colin had kept his hand on my knee the whole night with our hands intertwined. Everything was going well but there was an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed.

Finn brought it up, "Colin have you told Logan about you and reporter girl?"

"No I haven't spoken to him since the Holidays so I haven't had a chance but I'm not hiding anything." Colin said while squeezing my hand as he could tell I had tensed up at the mention of Logan.

"Well, I talked to him yesterday and he is coming to the City in the next couple months. He doesn't have an exact date yet but I know he will reach out to you too to hang out. You might want to tell him before he comes." Finn said seriously.

"I will. I just haven't had time. I'll let him know before he comes."

Finn seemed satisfied with the answer before responding, "Good enough. How about we go dancing."

We continued our night bar hopping and dancing like we did in college before calling it a night. Colin and I headed back to his apartment for the night knowing we had some conversations that needed to be had in the morning. For now, though, we simply enjoyed each other's company and focused on pleasuring each other for the rest of the night.


	6. Fling from the Past

It had been a week since our dinner with Finn and Colin still hadn't had a chance to tell Logan. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell him about Rory; it was just that he didn't want to have a falling out with Logan and was trying to figure out the perfect way to do it. He had heard from Finn that Logan had not seen anyone seriously since Rory and was still held up on her.

However, he knew he was going to have to talk to Logan soon before he showed up and was surprised. What he didn't know was that his past would be approaching them sooner than Logan.

Colin and Rory had decided to have a nice dinner out that night and headed to a French bistro near his apartment. As they walked towards the restaurant they had been talking about their days and what they wanted to do that weekend. They arrived at the restaurant and were immediately seated. As they waited for their server, Colin couldn't help but kiss Rory passionately.

Suddenly, there was a clearing of the throat and as they separated and Colin turned toward the server, he saw that it was a woman he had had a fling with.

"Hey Colin." The waitress said seductively and placing her hand on his arm.

He was quick to remove the hand and replied curtly, "Stacy. "

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile. We should get together sometime soon. We had so much fun last time." She continued flirting with him.

He looked at her and decided he needed to put an end to it. "Yeah, I don't think so Stacy. I'm off the market. This is Rory my girlfriend."

"You're so funny Colin. We all know you don't do girlfriends and even if you did it probably won't last much longer. Do you still have my number?" The waitress said writing down her number and not giving up

"No and I don't want it." He said at her before turning to Rory who had been watching the interaction tensely. "Ror, lets go find a different place to eat. I don't think I can put up with her anymore and I don't want to continue to eat here."

He stood up, held out his hand for Rory and they walked out the door. They continued walking down the street to a small restaurant/café that they frequented silently. Rory didn't know how she felt. The waitress had looked like a model, blonde and thin, and she didn't know if Colin would start to get bored with her.

They sat down at a table and ordered immediately as they were both starving. Rory didn't know what to say but before she could, Colin spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" she asked curiously

"For the awkward moment at the restaurant. I didn't think she would be so forward after I made it clear we were together. I know you really wanted to eat there." He said sincerely.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." Rory said awkwardly.

"I can tell that you're still bothered by what happened. Please talk to me." He pleaded

"It's just a lot to be confronted by someone from your past especially when I'm your first girlfriend." She answered honestly

"Rory, you might be my first girlfriend but I am committed to you." He tried to reassure her by reaching over and grabbing her hand. When she didn't pull away, he took it as a good sign but he could tell she still had some worries.

"Look Rory, none of the girls I went out with casually offered anything that would keep me interested. They just wanted me for my name and money and I just wanted them for sex. They could not hold a conversation. I never wanted to date any of them seriously. With you I couldn't imagine not seeing you exclusively. You are amazing. You are intelligent, witty, beautiful, sexy and I can't think of anyone I would rather be with." He said sincerely.

Rory didn't know what to say to that. She hadn't heard a speech like that since Logan and at that point he was trying to convince her that she couldn't do casual dating. He had been right. It had always caught her off guard when people expressed their affection for her. She sat there for a minute thinking about what he had said. The food arrived in the midst of her thoughts and she ate a few bites before finally answering. Colin in the meantime had sat there nervously hoping she believed him.

"Colin, I really like you. I haven't felt this way since Logan and everything you are saying is amazing. I know I shouldn't doubt what we have but it is sometimes hard when the women you were with are beautiful and are continuing to proposition you in front of me. It's just my own insecurities I guess." She said embarrassed.

"Rory, listen to me. They might be beautiful but it is all made up. They are covered in make-up and work hard to look like that. You, on the other hand, are naturally gorgeous. I love how beautiful you look with makeup but I think you look even more beautiful without any. Don't ever think they are more beautiful than you because it is not true."

He leaned over to her and gave her what he thought was going to be a chaste kiss but turned into a more passionate one.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner discussing everything from world events to the relationship between Rose and Finn.

As they walked home, they realized that they had just overcome their first "battle" of the past and that they had come out stronger because it forced them to admit their feelings and fears. They only hoped that once they told Logan they could overcome it just as well.


	7. Stars Hollow

Since the night where they ran into one of Colin's flames, things had only strengthened between Rory and Colin. It had been a month since then and they had developed a routine. They would often trade off who's apartment they would be staying in and they made sure that they always had clothes in each other's apartments for any occasion.

Rory had been so busy with Colin that she hadn't had any time to spend with Kaitlyn outside of the office. They decided to have a girls night that Friday. They went to a local pub and got seated so they could catch up.

"So Rory, how's everything going with Colin?" Kaitlyn asked her.

"Everything is going really well. We see each other pretty much every day and stay at each other's apartments every night. Its amazing how fast everything has moved with him." I said honestly

"But everything feels right? You don't feel like its too fast, right?" She asked curiously

"No, it feels right. I'm just scared that I'm going to get hurt but I trust him." I told her.

We continued to chat for a few hours longer before I headed home. When I arrived home, I found Colin asleep in my room and I couldn't help but smile. I got changed and crawled into bed snuggling up to him. His arm immediately wrapped around me and before I knew it I was asleep.

We woke up the next morning around eleven and decided to have brunch and spend the day watching movies and relaxing. I decided that I wanted to take a visit to stars hollow so I decided to see if he wanted to go with me.

"Hey Col, I was thinking about going to Stars Hollow next weekend. Would you want to come with me?" I asked him. I wanted him to meet my mom but I didn't want him to feel pressured.

He seemed to think about it before answering, "Yeah, sure. Its about time I see where you're from."

We laid back down and I couldn't help but fall asleep with as smile on my face

A week later we were headed to Stars Hollow. I couldn't wait to show him around but I was more interested to see what my mom would think of him.

As we parked in the driveway and ran out of the car as my mom ran down the stairs and we met in the middle.

"Fruit of my loin" Lorelai exclaimed

"Mom, must you always call me that" I said teasingly

"Well, of course, I did spend hours giving birth to you. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too mom" I said sincerely

As all of this was happening, Colin got out of the car and approached us slowly.

Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "You look familiar. Rory, who is the boy?"

I was nervous but I stepped over to Colin and grabbed his hand squeezing it lightly to reassure him. "Mom, this is Colin. I know him from Yale. He's a friend of Logan. We have been dating. For the past couple of months."

"I knew you were dating someone but I didn't think it would be one of Logan's friends." She looked at him skeptically

"Hello Lorelai, I'm Colin McCrae and I can assure you that I am not like Logan." Colin said nervously

"We'll see. Lets go to Luke's" Lorelai exclaimed.

With that we continued on to Luke's. I could tell Colin was nervous but I am his first girlfriend so I could understand. I squeezed his hand lightly and gave him a chaste kiss to comfort him before we entered the diner.

Luke came over soon after we sat down, "Hey Rory, who's this?" He said gruffly.

Before I could answer, Colin stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Colin McCrae, sir. I'm Rory's boyfriend."

They stared each other down before shaking hands. It looked as if they had had a silent conversation. Luke then took our orders before leaving to make the food.

"So Colin, what do you do?" Lorelai asked him.

"Well, I'm a lawyer. I got my degree at Harvard and just stayed in Boston." He answered.

"How often do you talk to Logan?" Lorelai pestered.

"Mom!" I exclaimed

"Its ok, Ror. I only talk to Logan a couple of times a year. We live far apart and do not get much of a chance to talk or see each other as we are both very busy." Colin answered confidently.

"ok. Well as long as you aren't like him, I guess I can get to know you."

The rest of the time had gone smoothly at Luke's with some comments from my mom and some grunts from Luke but overall, they seemed to like Colin. We talked about our lives and my mom even went as far as to ask what his intentions were with me.

On our way back to the house, we stopped to pick up some junk food and movies for a Gilmore movie night. This would be a first for Colin and I wanted to make it a good one.

The rest of the weekend flew by and I couldn't believe how well it hand gone with Colin. Luke and my mom had warmed up to him after the movie night and they seemed to actually be getting along. I know my mom always worried about Logan and his recklessness and I was worried that she would project that onto Colin but once they started talking, she seemed to become more supportive of us. Even though we haven't been dating too long, things with Colin were getting serious.


	8. The Gala

Colin and I had been dating for about 3 months now and we had yet to make our appearance in Hartford society publicly. We had been so busy merging our lives together in Boston, we had forgotten about Hartford.

Our lives now consisted of weekly Friday night hangouts with our friends and Saturdays and Sundays were spent in bed or having a date night. During the week, we still alternated whose place we were staying in but overall, our feelings had only continued to grow. We hadn't said I love you yet but we were practically living together and things were going great.

That Monday afternoon, the phone rang. Assuming it was Colin I answered immediately. I wish I hadn't. It was my grandmother informing me that I was to come to a gala that Friday night with Colin. When Colin showed up later that night I told him the news.

"Colin. I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" I asked

"How about bad news." He said skeptically

 **"** Well the bad news is that I spoke to my grandmother and the two of us are expected to attend a gala on Friday in Hartford. The good news is after that we can spend the whole weekend in bed." I said smirking

"ok. Hopefully the gala wont be too bad and you will finally get to meet my dad and his new wife. He can also complain about my work."

"I'm interested to meet him. I know you don't have a good relationship with him and I'm sorry about that. I think you turned out amazing despite that." I told him sincerely.

"Thanks Ror." He said and then kissed me passionately where we proceeded to head to the bedroom for the rest of the evening.

The week went slowly and it was Friday and I still did not have a dress to wear. I had taken off the day from work so I decided to see if I could find one before we had to leave for Hartford. I decided to check out Bergdorf's and as I was browsing the racks I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw the one and only Honor Huntzberger. I hadn't seen her since Logan's graduation and that was years ago.

I turned and smiled at her, "Hey Honor. What are you doing here in Boston?"

"Oh, I'm just doing some shopping. I couldn't find anything in New York or Hartford for a gala tonight so I thought I would try out Boston. What are you doing in Boston?" She asked smiling

"Oh, I live here now. I've been working at a newspaper here for a while now. I'm actually also shopping for the gala too."

We continued to chat for a few more minutes before honor had to go

"Oh I'm so happy to see you Rory. It's been too long! We must get together soon for lunch or coffee! I have to go meet Josh but I will see you tonight." Honor exclaimed

"See you tonight"

I was happy to see Honor but I didn't know how she would react to me dating her brothers best friend so I hadn't said anything. I figured she would find out tonight. Logan still didn't know and I knew I had to tell Colin about Honor so he could tell Logan before Honor did.

As I walked out of Bergdorf's a couple hours later with a dress, I called Colin. "Hello."

"Hey Colin, Are you still at work?"

"Yeah, I'll be here for a few more minutes and then I'll head over to pick up my stuff before heading to your place."

"Ok that sounds fine…Look Colin, I need to tell you something."

"Ok." He said skeptically

"I ran into Honor today at Bergdorfs. She was shopping for the gala tonight. I didn't tell her about you and me but I just thought that I should tell you since she will see us together tonight and she might tell Logan before you get the chance. And if you want a chance to save your friendship, then you should probably tell him first…" I was rambling when he cut me off.

"Ror, don't worry about it. I'll call him now and tell him so that when honor calls him, he will already know. Besides he is in London so he wont be able to do anything even if he gets mad. Don't worry, everything will work out." He said reassuringly

"Ok if you're sure." I replied skeptically

"I am. Now I will be over at your place in an hour. I'll see you soon"

"Ok. Bye Colin"

"See you soon Ror,"

On the other side of town, Colin was getting ready to make the phone call he had been dreading. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Logan it was just that he wasn't sure how he would react. He knew that even now, 5 years later, Logan still loved Rory and hadn't been serious with anyone since. But he knew if he wanted to save his relationship with Logan, he needed to be the one to tell him. He took a deep breath before dialing his number. Logan usually always picked up so it was a bit odd when he didn't answer. Colin shrugged and figured he would try him again on their way to Hartford.

They were on their way to the gala and Colin still hadn't been able to get a hold of Logan. He was getting worried but figured that he was probably just in meetings all day. He would ask Honor not to say anything until he had a chance to get a hold of Logan so that he could tell him himself. He looked over at Rory who was in the passenger seat and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked and how much he had fallen for her. He hadn't told her he loved her yet because he was scared of her not feeling the same way.

They arrived at the gala and before they entered, he pulled her closely and kiss her passionately but chastely trying to calm both of their nerves. She looked at him and smiled.

They moved to the appropriate distance according to society. He grabbed her hand and looked at her before asking, "Ready?"

"Ready." She confirmed with another kiss and they entered the gala. It was crowded already and they were only 15 minutes late. She spotted her grandparents immediately so she pulled him towards them so they could get it over with. Emily and Richard were happy that the two of them were dating as Colin was from Hartford society and they knew his father.

They continued to say hello to people including Colin's father who tried to hit on Rory. As they continued their way through the numerous amounts of people, they saw people beginning to turn. As they followed their gaze, they saw four blondes walk into the party.


	9. Old and New Lovers

_As they followed their gaze, they saw four blondes walk into the party._

The Huntzberger's. Shira, Mitchum, Honor, and Logan all walked in together. Colin and I looked at each other with worried looks as Colin hadn't been able to get in touch with Logan earlier in the day to tell him about us and now he was here.

"Are you ok Ror?" Colin asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm just surprised. I really should be asking if you are ok? I mean you haven't spoken to him about us so…" I told him

"Yeah, I hope so. I wasn't expecting to see him here. I'm just hoping he doesn't make a scene when he finds out." Colin said worriedly.

"Hey look at me. Everything will turn out ok because at the end of the night the only thing that will change is that he will finally know." I told him reassuringly

"I know, you're right. Lets keep moving. Maybe we can put it off for a while." He said smirking.

We continued to make the rounds, trying to avoid saying hello to the Huntzbergers for as long as possible but we knew eventually we would have.

Unfortunately for us, it happened before we were ready. As Colin and I took a break and went to the bar to get a drink, Logan made his way over to us.

"Hey Colin. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." He said to Colin, shaking his hand, before he looked at me, "Hey Ace. Its been a long time, you look amazing." He said while his eyes trailed my body and smirked before leaning in and kissing my cheek while placing his hand on my lower back where he kept it.

I tried to move away but he just kept a hold on me so I looked at Colin for help but he simply sighed apologetically.

"Hey man, I didn't know you were going to be in town. I tried calling you earlier but I'm assuming you were flying." Colin said before I could say anything.

"Yeah, Mitchum insisted that I be at a meeting tomorrow in the city and Honor convinced me to come tonight. She had mentioned that Ace here was going to be here tonight and I figured it would be good to catch up." He said facing me and I could still see the love in his eyes. I still got butterflies around Logan but I also felt that way about Colin.

I was confused. I needed to get out of there so that is exactly what I did. "Excuse me, I just need to get some air." I saw both of them follow me with their eyes full of concern while I walked out to the patio.

I leaned against the railing and closed my eyes taking deep breaths. I didn't know how I was supposed to tell Logan about Colin and I when I could still see the love in his eyes. I knew he hadn't dated anyone seriously since me and Colin was my first serious relationship since Logan.

I must have been standing out there for 5 or 10 minutes before I heard footsteps behind me. I stayed straight, overlooking the property when I felt a presence behind me.

The person finally whispered, "Here's where you are hiding." I turned and saw Colin. I saw he looked a bit distressed before he continued, "I told him. Lets just say he was angry and will probably be coming to talk to you soon." As soon as he said that I saw Logan walking towards the patio. "It seems he is headed this way as we speak." I told him and he left, telling me it would be ok and that he would be close by if she needed anything.

I turned back to the railing and kept my eyes on the view. Again I heard footsteps but kept my eyes forward. I felt another presence behind me before I heard him whisper in my ear. "Ace. I've missed you."

I turned around and my heart broke. Logan looked so confused, distressed, hurt but behind it all I could still see hope and love.

"Logan…" I didn't know what else to say.

He came and stood next to me at the railing overlooking the property so I turned to face the same direction.

He reached over and placed his hand over mine. I was going to remove my hand but when I went to, he simply interlocked our fingers and held on tighter.

"Ace…I'm so sorry about 5 years ago. I should have never given you the ultimatum…It is my biggest regret…I've never stopped loving you." He whispered the last part.

My heart broke at the last part. It had been such a long time and I had started moving on with Colin but now Logan was saying all the things I had waited to hear for years and I didn't know how to feel.

"Logan…" I just said again.

"So you and Colin are dating, huh? I didn't see that coming." He said sadly but he still held my hand tightly.

I turned to look at him. "We never meant to keep it from you or for it to happen. Its only been a few months."

He turned to face me, looking with sad eyes, "I know…I know you. I don't know how to feel about this. A part of me is angry that you would date my best friend and that he would date you, the love of my life. The other part of me is hurt because I still love you." He admitted

"Logan, if you felt this way why didn't you try and reach out to me sooner. I mean its been five years and your only telling me this now because of Colin or because of a coincidence of us being in the same place at the same time."

"I was scared Rory. I didn't think you would want me back and I didn't want to risk getting rejected by you a second time. Besides, just because I haven't talked to you doesn't mean I haven't been keeping tabs on you." He said smirking.

I didn't know what to say so I turned back to look at the view but he gently turned my head towards him. "I still love you and now that I have seen you again. I'm not giving up again. Mitchum is moving back to New York and I am going to fight for you unless you can tell me that you don't still have some feelings of love for me." He says seriously

"I cant do that. Of course I still love you but I also really care about Colin." I say apologetically.

"That's fine, just know Rory Gilmore, you wont get rid of me easily this time. I'm going to fight for you." He kissed me gently and then walked away.

I stood there shocked at what had just happened and became more confused. I knew I cared about Colin and I wanted to see what would happen with us. My feelings were serious for Colin but I also knew that seeing Logan brought out old feelings I had for him.

As I was standing there contemplating what just had occurred, Colin walked towards me looking concerned.

 **Who would you prefer to see Rory end up with? Colin? Logan? Date both of them? Let me know!**


	10. The Aftermath

It was the morning after the gala and Colin was still in bed but I had gotten restless and needed some coffee. I sat in my kitchen thinking about the night's events. Logan had professed his love for me and Colin and I had yet to talk about it. We simply left the gala in silence last night but he stayed over so that we could have the conversation this morning. As I was siting there thinking about how I felt, Colin walked in grabbed some coffee before saying good morning and giving me a kiss.

We sat there for a few moments of silence before he spoke.

"So, I guess we should talk about what happened last night."

"Yeah, I think we should… What happened between you and Logan after I left?" I asked him

"Lets just say I wont be getting a phone call anytime soon… I told him about us and he was definitely angry. He didn't yell but he definitely made it clear that he was angry and hurt and that he wasn't going to let you go without a fight… What did he say to you?" Colin asked looking defeated

"Pretty much the same thing." I said and then continued to relay what had happened.

"So what do you want to do Ror? I mean I am still committed to you but you're the one that needs to decide who its going to be?" He said seriously.

I didn't want to make any rash decisions so I sat there making a mental pros and cons list. Ultimately being with Colin over Logan had the most pros.

"Colin, I would like to keep dating you. I'll be honest, what happened with Logan confused me last night but I am committed to you to and I want to see where our relationship goes and develops to."

He leaned in to kiss me passionately and I could feel us both relax into the kiss.

I pulled away as there was still more to be said.

"I do think that when Logan moves out here permanently and if he keeps trying to win me back, that I will need to meet with him so that we can both get closure but I don't want us to worry about that right now… Right now we should just focus on our relationship." I told him sincerely.

He agreed and we ended up spending the rest of the day in bed, content with our decisions for the moment.


End file.
